Five More Nights (Five Nights at Freddy's song)
Five More Nights è una canzone (Rap Style) pubblicata su YouTube dallo Youtuber (inglese) J.TMachinima il giorno 22 Febbraio 2015.La canzone viene cantata impersonando Toy Freddy,l'antagonista secondario del secondo capitolo della famosa saga horror Five Nights at Freddy's 2.Durante la canzone Toy Freddy presenta lo Staff di Animatronici della Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria al Guardiano Notturno (Jeremy Fitzgerald).Alla fine della canzone per tre volte viene ripetuta la frase "Join us and Die" ovvero "Unisciti a noi e muori" e nel video viene illustrato lo Jumpscare di Toy Freddy,facendoci capire che alla fine della canzone gli Animatronics uccidono il giocatore. Five More Nights (Verse 1) Hi kids! Do you like violence?Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?Got an appetite? Grab a couple slices.Mom and dad lied when they told you I was lifeless.What's this, someone in the main office?Hanging out after hours, how obnoxious.Watching us on his monitor,preposterous.Time to wake the others now we'll show him who the boss is. Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper.When I see a face like yours I remember.Make it through the night, and I bet they'll give you tenure.Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever.Most of us got a major upgrade.So I hope you don't hate stayin' up late.If you're scared, give your resume an update.Cause unless you quit you'll still be making minimum wage (Chorus) When I come to life.You've got no place to hide.Keep an eye on the time.And a light by your side.You can try if you'd like.To survive five more nights.Stick around, don't be shy.We're your friends,we'll show you why. (Verse 2) Beware Mangle, he'll leave your brains scrambled.You could say he's got a couple wires tangled.He likes surprising you from a higher angle.Keep an eye above you cause it's where he likes to dangle.We got a brand new Freddy,Chica,Bonnie.You can bring Balloon Boy, time to throw the party!Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting.Don't keep it on long, it ain't foolin' Foxy. Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of.If you got doors, now you oughta lock 'em up.Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em.Keep the music playing or we're gonna have a problem.But don't relax once you have us distractedWe move around as sporadic as mechanical crackheadsWe think on our own, no strings attached.If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette (The Puppet). (Other Character) Did you listen to the vision you saw?As the clock keeps tickin' we'll be givin' you more.Do you remember the original four? Take a look at us now, 'cause our condition is poor! We were left to decay.In this dark troubled place.Too late to run away.(Just don't run out of double As). (Chorus) When I come to life.You've got no place to hide.Keep an eye on the time.And a light by your side.You can try if you'd like,to survive five more nights.Stick around, don't be shy.Just don't listen to the Phone Guy. (Verse 3) Hello, hello? Wow, you made it this far!.Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far.Don't worry, you've got nothing to fear,this is just the beginning of a thrilling career! Now, the animatronics are known to bug out.Isn't that enough reason to get the! Fuck out?Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me.But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave. You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities.But accidents will happen when you've got a lot of teeth.Got a birthday, let's make it bright.It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite.I mean, we wait all night for the day to begin with a special surprise that we save for the end.If you don't already know how we like to make friends.Then we'll show you now, and you're gonna fit right in! (Chorus) When I come to life.You've got no place to hide.Keep an eye on the time.And a light by your side.You can try if you'd like.To survive five more nights.Stick around, don't be shy.We're your friends,we'll show you why. Join us and Die (X4). Traduzione (Verso 1) Ciao bambini! Vi piace la violenza? Volete che prenda una Tuta da Orso vuota per infilarvici dentro?Avete fame? Prendete un po' di fette! Mamma e papà mentivano quando dicevano che eravate al sicuro! Cosa abbiamo qui? Qualcuno nell'ufficio? Dopo tutte queste ore si presenta? Ma che bravo! Ci guarda dalle sue telecamere.Uniamo le forze per fargli vedere chi è il boss qui! Chiamami Freddy,sono l'orso fatto a modo! Quando vedo un volto come il tuo me lo ricordo.Supera la notte e non pensarci piu'! Potrai far parte della Famiglia di Freddy per sempre! Un pò di roba ha ottenuto un'aggiornamento.Spero proprio che tu non odii stare in piedi fino a tardi! Se hai paura fai una modifica al tuo Update.Lo stai facendo per un Minimo Sindacale! (Ritornello) Quando io prendo vita,non puoi piu' nasconderti! Dai un'occhiata all'orario e alla torcia dalla tua parte! Puoi provare a sopravvivere altre cinque nott! Resta in zona,non essere timido! Siamo amici,ecco perchè... (Verso 2) Lei è Mangle,non ha vita facile.Puoi dire che ha qualche pezzo di rottame! Le piace sorprenderti dagli angoli piu' alti,quindi stai attento quando senti il suo cingolio! Abbiamo dei nuovi Freddy,Chica e Bonnie.Ti presento Balloon Boy:incomincia la Festa! Mettiti la maschera perchè il divertimento inizia! Non tenerla a lungo oppure tocca a Foxy. Controlla i canali di Ventilazione,potrebbe esserti utile! Se hai le porte devi chiuderle! Ooops,mi sono scordato,non ci sono piu'! Fai suonare il Carillon o avrai un problema! Ma non rilassarti perchè appena hai una distrazione,non ci muoviamo come dei Robot Tagliatesta! Si muovono da soli,non è possibile! Se non ci credi puoi chiederlo alla Marionetta (The Puppet). (Altri Personaggi) Credi alla visione davanti a te? Il tempo scorre,noi te ne diamo di piu'.Ti ricordi dei Quattro Originali? (Bhe,guardaci ora,siamo in condizioni penose)! Ci hanno lasciato decadere,in questo Posto Oscuro...Troppo tardi (Soltanto non andare a corto di urla)! (Ritornello) Quando io prendo vita,non puoi piu' nasconderti! Dai un'occhiata all'orario e alla torcia dalla tua parte! Puoi provare a sopravvivere altre cinque nott! Resta in zona,non essere timido! Ma non dare ascolto al Phone Guy. (Verso 3) Pronto? Pronto? Wow,stai resistendo a lungo! Onestamente,non pensavo che saresti arrivato fino a qui! Ha-Ha,stai tranquillo e niente paura! Questo è solo l'inizio di una terrificante carriera! Ora,gli Animatronics hanno qualche problema.E questo non è un buon motivo per levarsi dai piedi? Ascoltami,ragazzo,questa roba non fa per me! Ma ci stavamo divertendo! Non te ne andare! Potresti qualche volta commettere degli sbagli.Gli incidenti capitano quando hai molti denti! Sei ad un compleanno,che felicità! E' cosi' eccitante quando la Festa si interrompe per un morso! Aspettiamo tutto il tempo,da notte a giorno,per poi concludere con una speciale sorpresa! Se non sai ancora come ci facciamo gli amici,te lo mostreremo.A te questo calzerà a pennello! (Ritornello) Quando io prendo vita,non puoi piu' nasconderti! Dai un'occhiata all'orario e alla torcia dalla tua parte! Puoi provare a sopravvivere altre cinque nott! Resta in zona,non essere timido! Unisciti a noi e muori (4 Volte). Video Five More Nights Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi di Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Canzoni dei Cattivi